everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Audrey Piercer
She is a Next-Generation character that's pretty much just a chill, friendly and responsible half-Titaness and half-Norse-god. Also based off one of Phoenix's friends. Character What Is She Like? She is generally a very friendly, caring, smart, supportive, patient, brave, clever, helpful, reliable, practical, responsible, compassionate, understanding, chill, fun, honest, opinionated, quick-witted, level-headed, stubborn, good-hearted, calm, kind, and loyal person, but can be very competitive, obdurate when things don't go as planned, and rage, which is when she usually loses 'control' and shoots silver energy balls (a power she got from Legacya) at everyone around her. Like her mother (Legacya), She sometimes has these 'blackouts' where she passes out and has disturbing visions. Like Ingrid, her other mother, she is strong-willed, slightly sassy and is very hard-working. She hates being alone, avoids confrontations, and having to rage at her friends. She hates rudeness, things she can't understand, gossipers, violence, and injustice. She has a good sense of humor, is very resourceful, and is talented at playing the violin, can dance very well, learned mixing potions from her mother, can sculpt ice sculptures and cast simple runes like Ingrid. What Does She Look Like? She is quite petite, at 145cm tall, but is slightly bulky like her mother. She has slightly tanned latte tan skin with golden undertones from Ingrid, and silver hair from Legacya that she partially dyed so there are dark denim blue streaks. She has silver eyes from Legacya and a round face with small ears, and she has a double eyelid. She usually wears a dark denim blue top with elbow length sleeves, a gold denim jacket and silver cropped leggings paired with gold lace-up combat boots. She also usually wears a dark blue braided belt that has a sheath for her crystal glaive Rageproof and a holder for her bag of runes. She also has a silver ring that can turn into her spear Powerleash. Myth- (Iapetus/ Legacya Piercer) How The Myth GoesEdit https://www.greekmythology.com/Titans/Iapetus/iapetus.html How Does She Fit Into It? After EAH, Ingrid and Legacya wanted to have kids, so Ingrid used a few runes to make them both pregnant with each other's kid, Legacya had Audrey and Ingrid had Ella. Later, they adopted Riley to create their big happy family. Relationships Her Family Her mothers are Legacya Piercer and Ingrid Asgardian. Her sisters are Ella Asgardian and Harsha Piercer-Asgardian. Her grandfather is Iapetus, son of Gaia and Uranus; and her grandmother is Asia, daughter of Oceanus and Tethys, so she has 2999 aunts and 3000 uncles. Technically, she is somehow related to nearly everyone from Greek mythology. Her godmother is Evangeline Fortunatan, godfather Vazzanal Craftsmanship, godaunt Smithava Craftsmanship, and her godcousins are Phylicia Fortunatan and Fabrizio Craftsmanship. Her FriendsEdit Ella Asgardian, Harsha Piercer-Asgardian, Phylicia Fortunatan. Her PetEdit Her pet is a denim-blue-and-silver feathered vulture named Em Dee, M.D. for short, who can change his feather colors, but is mostly ldenim-blue-and-silver to match his master. He is very protective of her and is very good at solving problems and can read a few words such as 'Hello', 'Cool' and 'Nice'. He is the son of Texxs, Legacya's bird. TriviaEdit *She was made in honor of my best friend, Audrey. *Her birthday is May 2nd, making her a Taurus. Category:PhoenixLover101 Category:Females Category:The Next Generation of Students Category:Characters Category:Norse Mythology Category:Greek Mythology